


Let it Bleed

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blood, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex on Period, consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire hunt goes awry when Aunt Flow pays an unexpected visit. Sam isn't totally disappointed about it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for descriptions of blood.

The sun is high in the sky but it doesn't allay any of your anxiety. Your stomach twists a bit and you shift uncomfortably on the backseat of the Impala. Sam and Dean are quiet in the front seat and their stoic expressions are doing nothing to relieve your fear. You feel another dig, this time lower in your hips, but push it out of your mind as you pull up next to the warehouse. Dean shuts of the engine and looks from Sam to you. "Let's rock and roll."

All is quiet as you sneak in the backdoor. You know there is a small army of vampires inside. They've been building in numbers, collecting here, and you were about to wipe them all out while they slept. It's dark inside and you and the boys raise your flashlights, sharpened machete blades in hand as you move slowly into the warehouse. You feel another pulsing throb at your hips and a sticky wetness drip into your underwear and your stomach sinks. "Guys...I-"

You hear them before you see them, skirting around in the darkness just outside the beams your flashlights.

"Guys, what?" Dean hisses at you, alarmed at the noises coming from the darkness.

The first vamp attacks. Lunging for Sam. But she was short and no match for him and he easily slices her head off. You form a circle, turning your backs towards each other for full coverage.

"They should all be asleep right now," Sam whispers, the worry clear in his voice.

There's a low chuckle from the darkness. "But she smells so good," a disembodied voice teases.

"Y/N!?" Dean screams.

"I'm sorry!"

And then comes the onslaught. One after another, charging at you. You take off their heads as they come at you teeth first, the rows of fangs glaring at you in the beam of your flashlight.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sam screams, kicking one the vamps away as he lops the head of another off.

"You smell good enough to eat."

Another head on the ground.

"We could smell you from the second you pulled up."

Your heart is racing, adrenaline pulsing through your veins as you fight each assault in near darkness. They attack in a frenzied pace and the bodies start to build by your feet as tears burn at your eyes. This is all your fault. You can still feel both of the boys fighting beside you, at your back, so you keep fighting too.

The assault slows and finally Sam puts his knife through the final vampire's neck.

You're all panting, shaking, bracing for another onslaught before you realize it's over.

Dean is the first to stalk out of the building. His anger is palpable. Sam and you follow him out and you try to ignore the side glances that he's giving you. "What?" you breathe at him. Whatever he's thinking you want to know.

You walk out the door and squint into the bright sunlight.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean screams at you, pointing his blood stained machete at the warehouse.

You know how it looks. Like a setup. You feel like you're going to cry.

"I'm covered in just as much blood as you," you argue, opening your arms so he can take in your appearance. You glance down at yourself and feel disgusted as you take in the globs of vampire hanging off your jeans. His jaw sets though and you know you need to come clean. "Maybe a bit more blood than you..."

You see Sam relax and feel relief wash over as you realize he knows what's happened. "It's okay, Dean," he says.

The tears finally spill as you meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," you say again.

"It's okay," he repeats and smiles softly. "Hey, at least you're not..."

You laugh, finally relaxing as you drop your weapon moving in to hug him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean screams.

You pull away from Sam and turn to face him. "Aunt Flow. Surfin' the Crimson Tide." You look down in embarrassment and he gives a long exhale finally getting it. "I'm sorry. It just happened as we went in...I never would have..."

"You could have gotten us killed, Y/N," he says, still annoyed but no longer seething at least. You feel awful though and stay quiet on the ride home, wallowing in the uncomfortable situation in your jeans.

Dean comes around by the time you get home and you feel somewhat relieved as he throws you a beer. "You ganked like 10 vamps and you did it on the rag? I think you earned first shower," he says and you know he's over it. Sam smiles at you softly as you head towards the bathroom.

The shower is amazing and you feel like a new person after it. It's still early afternoon but you're exhausted. You don't bother with clothes, deciding to lie down for a bit in just your underwear and a shirt. You drift off, nodding in and out of sleep, only awaking when you hear the door to your room open softly. Your hand reflexively goes under your pillow where you know the knife is hidden but then you hear the soft laughter. "It's me, Y/N," Sam says shutting the door again. You relax and roll over, opening your arms to him as he slides into bed next to you. His hair is still wet from the shower and your run your hands through his damp locks. You groan a bit and shift uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Cramps," you reply begrudgingly.

"Let's fix that..."

He leans down to kiss you, hands immediately working up your shirt, pulling it up and off you. His hands travel to your underwear next and slides them down your legs, letting you kick them off. His kisses are needy and insistent. This is how he copes. Dean drinks. You sleep. Sam fucks. You lean your head back exposing your neck for him as he trails kisses from your ear to your collarbone. His hands are wandering down and you feel them nearing your pussy. "Sam, let me just..." It's too late though and his fingers are already tugging at the string and you feel the tampon slide out of your vagina. "SAM!"

"What?" he asks, grabbing a tissue from beside the bed and disposing of it in the trash.

"That's gross," you answer.

He shrugs it off. "I've done a lot grosser." He rolls on top of you and cups your breasts, kissing from one to the other, tonguing your nipples until they form hardened peaks for him to suck and nip at making you moan in appreciation. He kisses further down and you tense.

"Sam!" you hiss.

He's at your lower belly, pressing kisses into your skin but you know where this is heading. "Please? Can I?" he asks. He must be crazy. You're hesitant to let him, feeling self conscious and you know he has a history with...blood.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" you ask. "I mean, the whole...blood thing and...you..." you try to be delicate as you bring it up.

He thumbs the anti-possession tattoo on your hip. "Yeah," he smiles. "It's like, I dunno, nonalcoholic beer."

"Ok," you consent. If he's this into it, there's no reason why you can't enjoy his wonderful mouth on you.

He smiles and shifts lower. You expect him to start tentatively or just focus on your clit to avoid the messiest parts but he spreads your lips with his fingers and licks his wide tongue from your hole to your clit. You see the steak of red across it as he reaches the top of your pussy and groan at the sight. This shouldn't be turning you on as much as it is but you can't help it.

He brings his mouth to your clit and begins to start working you up, licking and sucking and flicking his tongue across you, making you moan his name. He adds a finger, stretching you out and you feel yourself starting to clench around him. He pulls it out and it glistens pink with a mix of your juices and blood. He tears his lips away from your clit to suck it into his mouth, and you get even wetter when you hear him groan in satisfaction at the taste.

He redoubles his efforts, attacking your clit and pushing two fingers into your pussy. He curls them up into you and your hands go to the back of his head.

"Fuck, I'm so close. Please, please, Sam." He moans into you at the sounds you're making. Your legs begin to shake and you feel the familiar tightening in your core, building and building, until you're right on the brink. "Don't stop, oh God, please, fuck...Sam!"

He holds you down when you start to buck into him, your orgasm finally bursting. His tongue is still fixed to your clit and he licks you through your climax as your hips rock against his mouth and you feel the tightness in your groin spasm away. As your orgasm slows he lowers his mouth to your core, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. You spread your legs wider and let him clean you up, his tongue pushing into you, collecting the mix of post orgasmic bloodied cum that's slowly leaking from you. He sighs and pushes his tongue in further, drinking down everything you offer. You bear down and feel a gush of blood escape which he swallows down with a deep moan. He pulls away and you see his bottom lip and chin are soaked in the metallic, musky mixture, the red blood standing out against his skin. He brings his fingers to his mouth and fixes his eyes on you as he slowly licks them clean, tongue collecting the streaks of deep red blood attached to them. He licks his lips in satisfaction when he's done and runs the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping off the traces that remain.

"How are those cramps?" he asks, smirking darkly because he already knows your answer.

You just smile back and shift as you get ready to repay the favor...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't seem finished and then I saw [this prompt](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/78700394093/source) for 69ing on dirtysupernaturalimagines and couldn't resist!

Sam is kneeling up, towering over you, still clothed in a t-shirt, cock straining against his too tight boxer briefs. "Take your shirt off," you say, maneuvering so you're in a low kneel before him. You palm your hand over his erection and feel it hot under the thin cotton material. He groans at your touch, obeying your request and peeling his shirt from his torso. He looks down on you as he teases it over his shoulders and you feel your arousal stir. Or maybe it was your period... You shift a little uncomfortably and push the idea from your mind although the dull ache of still-lingering menstrual cramps is a constant reminder. You refocus, pulling his briefs down to his thighs and letting your mouth and fingers graze up his length. He twitches under your touch when you lick the head and you definitely feel yourself dripping. Again, you shift awkwardly, half kneeling, half sitting so the wetness is pressed against your thigh. You could always shower again but laundry was a pain and you'd rather spare the sheets.

Sam sighs a little in frustration, assessing your situation, and pulls away. He lies down on the bed next to you and thrusts his hips up as he pushes his underwear off. His thick cock is rock hard, curved against his abs and you reach for it from your vantage point next to him. "No, come here," he says, pulling one of your legs toward him. You let him guide you, turning over for him when his hands grab your hips, understanding what he wants. "This way I can taste that sexy, red pussy." It's dirty and seductive and gives you the confidence boost you need to move on top of him and lower yourself over his face. He guides your legs around his head as you settle down on his chiseled chest. Your hand finds his cock again, gripping his thickness and giving a few preliminary strokes.

Sam sighs and it's like you can hear the tension leaving his body. He turns his head, long, brown hair tickling you until you feel his tongue, warm and wet, licking your inner thigh where your vagina had just been pressed against. He sucks deeply on your thigh, tongue pressing hard into your flesh to remove every trace you left behind. You feel his teeth bite down around your thigh, bruising into your skin before he's sucking again, lapping his tongue over his teeth marks. You know you'll remember how much he liked this every time you look at his bruise the next few days.

As he licks, you begin to pleasure him, sucking just the head of his dick into your mouth. Your hand works his shaft as your tongue swirls around the salty smoothness of his head. You run your tongue around ridge then press it to his slit, lapping at the first tastes of precum. "You drive me crazy, Y/N," Sam says and it's muffled by his mouth on your skin, kissing his way up your thighs and pulling your center down to his face, his head propped up on pillows.

He angles your hips and your feel him spreading you open. You try to block out your own mental images of what a crime scene you must look like and instead start working your mouth over his length. You hold him by the base and run your lips and tongue up and down his shaft, licking and kissing his hardness.

Behind you, Sam begins to mirror you, pulling you down and running his tongue over your pussy. He licks long strokes over you, teasingly sucking your lips into his mouth, his tongue lapping your taste and whatever has been leaking out of you. You both groan as you begin to suck him in earnest and his finger works his way to your clit. He pulls his head away, moaning louder as your lips around his length. "You taste so good," he affirms, dipping his tongue in you again for emphasis, rubbing your clit a little faster. "I mean you always taste amazing, but like this?" He licks another long stroke from your clit to your asshole. You moan around his length, tongue sliding around his dick as you work your head up and down his first few inches. "Like this you taste like sweet copper." He presses his tongue into you and you feel it writhing around your opening in time with your ministrations on his dick. He withdraws and you hear him lick his lips. "Like iron and girl." He's kind of breathless, almost slurring. "Love and power." He grabs your ass tightly and pulls you down to his face more firmly. "More..." he groans out. 

You're not sure if Sam wants more blood or you to suck him more, but his tongue finding your clit again is making you want to redouble your efforts. You slide your mouth down farther around him until you feel him in the back of your throat. You hollow your cheeks, sucking hard as your head begins a slow steady bob. He matches your pace, sucking your clit into his mouth, pulling it between his lips and lapping his tongue over it.

You rock in sync, bodies slotted perfectly together, and the give and take of pleasure circles between you. You work him faster with your mouth, gulping him down until you're nearly gagging, enjoying the way it makes him moan up into you and flick his tongue quicker. You're both lost in the ebb and flow, working each other to orgasm and savoring each reciprocated jolt of pleasure. You feel the familiar clench and build of your climax and grind your hips down into his face. He thrusts up slightly, perfectly timed with your mouth's downward slide; you press against his face just as his tongue cleverly twists around your clit. You even moan in unison, needy throaty sounds that become muffled in each others sex, pleasurable vibrations sending sensations coursing through each of you. You feel your insides contracting and twisting, cramps being replaced with pleasure being replaced with release.

You uncoil above Sam, movements becoming erratic. Your pace on his dick falters as your mouth tries to keep speed with his, but your hips are bucking into him, body shaking with impending release. You moan loudly, higher pitched around his cock still heavy in your mouth. Your insides contract and you feel the warm sticky wetness seeping from your vagina as your climax hits. He slides a hand under you and replaces his mouth with his fingers, rubbing your clit through your orgasm, and he brings his mouth to your pussy and eagerly laps. "That's so good," he says. He pulls his mouth away and watches as you shake and clench, muffled moans still emanating from your head that's bobbing up and down on his cock. You feel all the tension that was in your uterus melting away, cramps subsiding as your muscles release in waves with your orgasm.

You feel another spasm of your climax wash over you and feel more stickiness drip from you, heavier and thicker than normal. From the way Sam gasps and gives a breathy "yes" you know it's blood. He's soon moving his face back to you to lick it away and you deep throat him as he sucks it down. "Yes...please, Y/N," he groans out desperately. His face buries into you again and you suck him hard, you tongue working him just as desperately to orgasm. You feel him lick into you, tongue thrusting up into you at the same time he arches his hips up to thrust down your throat. He's grabbing your ass with both hands, holding you open for him. You feel him withdrawal, only for a second to gasp out, "More, fuck, please more," needy and wanton across his lips. You bear down, pushing with all your muscles in your pelvis until you feel another trickle of wetness slip from you. Sam's tongue eagerly devours it, face disappearing into your folds again and then suddenly he's coming. It's abrupt and urgent and he's absolutely shaking below you, moaning into your heat as you struggle you to contain his release. You swallow eagerly and milk him through his orgasm as he holds you tightly and drinks you down.

He starts to slow his actions, making you shiver as his tongue covers every inch of you, licking you clean again. You pull your mouth from him, letting his dick go soft against his stomach. His hands are still holding you firmly in place and you kiss his hip, patiently waiting until he releases you. When he does, you roll off of him, sprawling out on the bed beside him, your legs wobbly and curling over the pillows around his head. You prop yourself up, resting your head on his thigh and look at him. He's completely oblivious, eyes closed, licking his lips. They're still covered in the sticky mix of your wetness and blood and the smear extends around his mouth and down his chin, you smile noticing it's even on his nose. You look down at the hickey he left along your thigh. _This_ image is what you'll picture every time you see that mark. His breathing slows a bit and his eyes are heavy lidded when he finally opens them. He smiles back at you and shifts closer so he can rest his head on your legs too. He looks satisfied and content. "Thank you," he says softly.

"I think I should be thanking you!" You smile and stretch back on the bed, appreciating the way his eyes follow the twist of your muscles. "My cramps are gone!"

He smiles more broadly at you and you both makes moves to sit up. He starts wiping at his face a bit. He swallows and you can see him pushing his tongue around in his mouth. "Beer break?" he suggests.

"Beer break," you nod and start to get up.

"Don't you dare put a tampon in though," Sam growls after you.

You throw on some halfway respectable clothing items and make your way to the kitchen, stealing a few chips from a discarded bag of Dean's before bee-lining to the fridge.

"Hey, Bloody Mary, how's it flowin'?" you hear from behind you. You turn, two bottles in your hand, and give Dean your best "are you serious" look. "Beer break?" he asks, smirking at you. You were definitely all too familiar with each other.

Sam emerges from the bathroom, face cleaned and sporting his boxer briefs again. You couldn't help but obviously check him out as you hand him his beer.

He tilts his head back, and you watch his throat swallow as he chugs some of the beer. And then you see it, the smallest line of red still streaked across the bottom of this chin. You look but it's too late, Dean is already squinting at it, closing in next to Sam's face as he lowers his beer and swallows. "Dude, didn't you shower? You still have blo..." He swipes his finger along it and your stomach drops. It's still wet. He has to smell you on him, just minutes ago you had been sitting only inches from where his face was now. "Oh..." he quickly wipes his hand on his jeans, pulling a face. Sam only returns a self satisfied grin and takes another sip of his beer as his ambles toward you. "Sammy, you know you're a freak right?"

"Yup."

You pull him to you and he obliges, bending down to kiss you. "He's my freak," you say. He smiles and lifts you up, over his shoulder, jostling both your beers in the process. "Watch it! You're spilling!"

"I'll lick that up too," he says gruffly.

"Oh dude! Come ON!" Dean wails but he's kind of laughing and loving it too. From your place over Sam's shoulder you make a peace sign and lick between your fingers as he carries you out of the room. Just in case there was any confusion left for Dean. "You are both freaks!" he calls after you.

And maybe he's right. But you're okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a drabble prompt on my blog...

"Just fuck off!"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE, DEAN!" you screamed slamming the door.

Maybe you were a little bit of a bitch but he was on your last nerve and all you wanted was a hot shower. You waited, naked, for the water to run hot and picked a pimple on your chin before the mirror began to fog. Periods sucked.

You were just about to get into the hot shower when you heard the door open. You jumped at the sound but relaxed when you saw Sam biting his lip and running his eyes over your naked body. He started to tug off his shirt and you only had to wait a few moments before he was naked in front of you. He pressed his body to yours and leaned down to kiss you deeply. “I know why you’re moody,” he said with a knowing tease as he stepped into the shower and you followed. He pulls you against him and the hot water feels good running along your skin. “Think I haven’t been counting the days on the calendar?” he asked.

You groaned, knowing what was coming and he pressed you against the cool, tiled shower wall before he dropped to your knees. “Can’t wait to taste you,” he said, hooking a leg over his shoulder and spreading your folds with his fingers. He leaned forward, running his tongue over your clit slowly. You sighed into him and felt yourself start to relax under the warm water and his mouth. You could already start to feel the cramps melting away and the wet slick of arousal and blood started to drip from you.

Sam dipped his tongue into you and you heard him groan in appreciation. “I love how you taste like this,” he said low as he slid a finger into you. You watched him lick his lips as he pumped first one then two fingers inside. He massaged your walls and you felt the tightness dissipating. Withdrawaling, he immediately brought the fingers to his mouth. You watched him slide his mouth around one, licking off the pink tinted juices that covered it. He sucked the other clean as well before he brought his head back to your center. “Wanna drink you all,” he murmured before his tongue was back on your clit. 

You moaned against him and ran your hands through his wet hair knowing you’d be there for a while.


End file.
